The present invention is a bulb that fits over and/or around an LED, said bulb including a color-converting insert for converting the light emitted from the LED into light of a desired hue, which is then observed over the surface of the bulb.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are now commonly used for a wide variety of general illumination and special effects illumination. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,592,238; 6,953,262; 7,188,970, which are incorporated in their entirety herein by this reference, each describe an illumination device for simulating neon lighting having a plurality of spaced LEDs positioned adjacent the light-receiving surface of a rod-like member or waveguide. The rod-like member/waveguide is made of a material that preferentially scatters light entering the light-receiving surface such that the light intensity pattern exiting a light-emitting surface of the rod-like member/waveguide is substantially uniform.
Nevertheless, the available visible color spectrum for illumination devices that use LEDs is limited by the finite availability of LED colors. Therefore, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,011,421; 7,264,366; and 7,264,367, each of which is also incorporated herein by this reference, illumination devices are described that use LEDs in conjunction with fluorescent and/or phosphorescent dyes, allowing for the emission of light in hues that cannot ordinarily be achieved through the use of LEDs alone.